Live Your Life
by LooneyWriter
Summary: After Lauren and Stu's divorce, Stu's been depressed, seeming not to find the right girl. When Alan wins a sweepstakes to Miami, but when they wake up the next day in Miami. They'll need the help of old friends and a orphan girl to figure out what happend
1. Depressed and Invite to Miami

_A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry I can't get these ideas out of my head, so I write them out and post them and see the recognition, if it's well I continue, but when it doesn't get any attention I stop and try to think of something else. But sometimes out of boredom or finally an idea hits me in the head. And unfortunately I've been drone to Writer's Block on a few of my stories. This fic is for the Hangover fandom, a new fandom I fell into after my dad bought me the first one and second one and we watched them non-stop._

_Here's to the Hangover! And all it's fans! _

_For your information, my story goes through a different format: Stu and Lauren are divorced (it'll be explained in the story) and it follows up from the second movie, and after about three years since Lauren and Stu said there vows. _

_BTW! There will be a lot of refs to other fandoms. Like for Stu and my OCs I have a lot of references to Once-ler and the Lorax and Dr. Seuss. For Zach (and for my DeviantART twin Sis:chipmunkgirl213 or on here as: PussinBoots1fan) I've got some Puss in Boots references. _

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Depression:**

"Oh come on Stu. You should be happy you got divorced!" Phil exclaimed, patting his friend on the back. It's been a month since Stu and Lauren got divorced.

Let's just say the word got out about what Stu and the rest of the WolfPack been through the night before Stu and Lauren's wedding got around. All the way back to Lauren. She wasn't pleased with what she found out, that Stu had intercourse with a kathoey prostitute was a whole new level and starting a bar fight that turned into a riot was another added cherry on top.

Stu was in his dentist office, fixing to head home where he now lived alone. Phil stopped by knowing Stu, and that he was going to be in a depressed state.

Phil said that line several times, and Stu just didn't feel like arguing about it anymore, so he just ignored Phil, and continued putting files into his briefcase and slipping off his white lab coat.

Stu was heading out the door with Phil close behind. The two friends reached all the way to Stu's car in the parking lot. Stu tossed his briefcase to the passenger side and looked at Phil.

"Phil, I appreciate your...somewhat attempt to comfort me. But seriously I'm fine..I should of seen it coming." To be honest, even during the marriage, Stu knew it was going to end in divorce, but just when he started looking to the positive side of things. Lauren figured it out and filed a divorce.

"Really? Maybe...uh...fine enough to come with me, Alan, and Doug to Miami? Alan won some great deal on some sweepstakes. It's him and three guests and he wanted to invite you." Phil invited.

"Oh...well.." Stu reluctantly replied.

"On c'mon Stu. Either your in or out." Phil impatiently said.

Phil tried to be convincing by walking slowly away from Stu and his car and said these last few convincing words: "It won't be fun without you, Stu.."

Stu shook his head and softly chuckled. "Oh alright, how bad can it be? After all nothing important is happening...right?"

"Nope, no bachelor parties, no weddings the next day. Just good ol' friends and three days and two nights in Miami." Phil assured.

"Alright fine, but I'm not drinking anything Alan's bringing."

"Don't be a pussy. We'll pick you up sometime tomorrow.."


	2. Orphan Deliquents

**Chapter 2: Orphan Delinquents**

**(1st person POV)**

"Hey Dani! Put the money up! The queen bitch is coming up!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright! Damn, where's the stash?" Dani asked.

"How in the hell should we know! You had it last!" Nick snapped. We were all snapping and cussing at each other in sharp hisses and whispers.

We both could hear the creaking floor boards of the stairs as she came walking up the stairs.

"Damn it! We'll find it later just stick it up the pillow case!" I suggested, and we immediately went into action.

Dani stuffed the three-hundred-fifty bucks we scored tonight playing pool in her pillow case and Nick and I pulled the sheets over us and we rested our heads on our pillows. Dani soon did the same. We shut our eyes just as the door opened.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one guys." Dani said pulling out the money and counting it to make sure it was all there.

"No shit."

"Is it all there?" I asked. "You didn't loose any down in the pillow case?"

"Yep all $350." Dani confirmed.

"Now where in the hell is the stash?" I asked.

"Found it, I keep fucking forgetting were I put it!" Dani grabbed the small black wooden box and unlocked it with the key she had.

We all had our own key in case we ever get any spare money. Dani placed the $350 on top of all the other hundreds, tens, and twenties we scored over the years.

"How much does that make, Dani?" Nick asked.

"It brings us too...$1,350..." Dani answered.

"Damn. That's no where near where we should be." I sighed.

We are orphans at a girls only foster home. Ran by a woman whose had a rough history with men, whose a bitch, and also runs the Asylum right next door to us, and where we work at. Our names; Chrys, Nick, and Dani are shorter and more boyer versions of our actual names: Mine being Chrystal, Nick's being Nicole, and Dani's being Danielle. We weren't the only orphans here, there was only seven of us total. The three of us were the oldest, then there were four little girls: Barbara, Mary, Audrey, and Emma. I had a closer bond with Barbara, who I personally called: Bar-ba-loot.

The woman who runs this place is named: Griselda, and the only reason why there's only seven of us here, is because Griselda finds us or takes us in more differently than waiting for a parent to leave us behind. She picked me up at a nursery at the neighborhood hospital when I was born. (I also think it's so she can handle all that money the government gives her that's supposed to be used to take care of _us_)

I hate my life here at her foster home, all though I met and made some great friends, I hate Griselda. We aren't allowed to leave her, until we were eighteen, but as I was told. Griselda always wanted to keep her girls. Which is why my friends and I decided to make a plan to fly to California away from her, and we needed extra money for all seven of us, cause there was no way I'm leaving Bar-ba-loot here in this hell hole for a majority of her life like me.

$1,350 wasn't going to make the cut.

"Hm..maybe Jenny got tipped well tonight." I suggested.

"Well you can go and check, but I ain't going to the damn International Whore Bank." Dani claimed.

Dani had a rough meeting with a drunk headed businessman who wanted a one-night stand with a fourteen year old girl it seemed. Ever since that, Dani refused to come with me when I went. Same with Nick, she didn't want it too happen to her, so she refused to come as well.

Jenny was a stripper I befriended one night taking a break after my five winning streak playing pool. We both had interest in the money we earned so we made a deal, whatever amount we made we'd trade. No matter how much, either I made more or she did we traded half and half of what we got. Besides she knew Griselda, she too was an orphan here.

She told me how in order to live your life they way you wanna live it. You gotta escape the prison and enter the freedom. Which is what she did, she and ran away and never came back. Got a job as a stripper and was taken in by a guy named Eddie, who became her adopted brother, and lived in one of the apartment complexes a few blocks down.

"No worries Dani. I'm gonna go, jeez, one drunken bastard hits on you one time and the damn girl gets paranoid!" I said as I climbed through the window and took the fire escape down to the streets and headed to the cabaret.

Little did I know, I was going to make a friend or three tonight, and that they were gonna forget about the next day.


	3. Waking Up in Miami

**Chapter 3:**

**Waking Up in Miami:**

Stu woke up with a menacing headache. He sat up to find himself on a black leather couch and a cramp in his back. When Stu found himself asking the same question he asked that time in Las Vegas and Bangkok he immediately headed to the nearest mirror. He rushed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Oh thank God.." He sighed in relief. There was nothing on his face, no tattoo, no missing teeth, his face was perfectly fine the way it was intended.

Now the question that was on Stu's mind was where in the world was he? He walked out of the bathroom and saw the living room. That painful ass couch he was asleep on was in the middle of the room, facing a flat screen TV and behind was the kitchen and a small bar. He saw beer bottles and wine glasses, both sorts were empty.

"Oh my God." Stu heard some voice moan, and from out of the hallway came a woman wearing only a robe.

Stu immediately tensed. _Who in the fuck is she?_

She squealed when she saw Stu and ran back to the rooms on the other side of the apartment.

"What the fuck?" Stu followed her and was only able to see a bedroom door slam in his face.

"Hello? Hey!"

"Stu?"

"Phil?" Stu didn't expect to hear his voice. "What the hell?" Stu whispered.

"Hey, Phil! I need you to open the door! We need to figure this shit out. It happened again." Stu informed.

Stu heard a frustrated moan say: "Fuck..."

Stu headed further down the hallway, he opened the door, and saw another bedroom door in total disarray. There were hardly any sheets on the bed, just the mattress and a pair of pillows. He soon found them scattered all over the floor, as if Doug or Alan was in a rush to get up. The walls were painted a maroon red like color with a wooden drawer and closet. A simple room. As Stu walked further into the room, he found a note on the bed, it was from Doug.

_Hey guys, sorry to tell you I had to leave early. Tracy needed me to head back for some reason she won't tell. But I'll be sure to tell you guys when I know, Doug._

Phil wasn't in that bedroom with that mystery girl, but Stu found them on the couch. When the woman saw Stu again she jumped and squealed again, only to have Phil calm her down once he saw it was just Stu.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just my friend Stu.." Phil tilted his head at Stu to signal him to come closer and introduce himself.

When Stu got closer to the two, the woman started calming down. "Oh, it's just you Stu. When I first saw you, you were nothing but a blur. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, What's your name?" Stu asked.

She just laughed. "You should know this! My name's Jenny. "

"Well, we hate to tell you this Jenny, but I'm afraid Stu and I here don't remember a damn thing." Phil informed, but was still gently caressing her arm.

"That's alright. I'll admit. I don't remember much either, except for your names. Like your name's Phil." Then she pointed to Stu. "And your Stu."

Phil nodded.

She went on. "And the guy that left early...uh..Doug?" Both Phil and Stu nodded.

"I have a knack for names.." She grinned.

"Jenny do you know where we are at?" Phil asked.

She nodded. "You guys are at my place. I share it with my brother every once in awhile but not always.."

"Whose your brother?" Stu questioned.

"Eddie." Jenny answered.

"Wait...the Eddie that owns the 'Best Little Chapel' in Las Vegas? And owns that strip joint in Bangkok?" Phil asked.

"Yep! Now he's just going all around the damn world. Trying to make a quick buck. I just stay here in Miami. Hell he's wastin' money trying to earn it." Jenny exclaimed, getting up and heading to her room, probably to get ready for the day.

"Did I do it with her?" Phil asked Stu.

Stu shrugged. "How should I know? I woke up with a damn cramp in my back."

"Oh fuck! What about Alan!" Stu just realized that their mental over-weight friend was no where to be seen.

"Oh fuck! Hey uh, Jenny! Baby!" Phil got up from the couch and rushed toward her room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our buddy, uh, Alan?"

With that the rest was cut off by a door slam. Stu sighed, pacing around the living room.

"Oh, shit...oh shit." He mumbled. "What the fuck is wrong with us! Every God damn time!"

It almost seemed like the three of them can't have fun without loosing one of their friends, or getting so fucked up that they can't remember a damn thing the next day.

"Stu, Jenny said that she remembers the club we were at, cause her brother was running the place last night." Phil explained zipping the zipper of his pants, and buttoning his light blue polo shirt.

"That's good, that's good." Stu mumbled over his hand which was covering his mouth.

He was still in disbelief that this happened _three_ times in a row. It was starting to get ridiculous, but then again, maybe they would happen for a reason, since that time in Las Vegas finally taught him some sense into dumping Melissa. Bangkok helped realize who he was, either sober or fucked up.

_Then what's gonna happen to me after this? How will this effect me?_ He thought.

"Stu! Come on, buddy let's go. We're gonna find Alan and get this shit straighten out, we know what to do." Phil claimed heading out the door with Jenny. Stu followed, bracing himself for whatever effect this trip had in store for him.


	4. Working at the Asylum

**Chapter 4: ****Working at the Asylum: ****(Chrys' POV)**

I sat in my bed of the foster home. Looking at down on the wallet that belonged to that drunken guy I met last night at Jenny's Club. There was something about him and his three friends that made me not wanna hit them up. I usually never let any group of fucked up guys get away, and those three would have been the perfect target.

Once the three were heading out the club doors, the one with the glasses' wallet fell out of his pocket. Based on his license and business card. The guy's name was Stuart Price, Dr. Stuart Price to be exact. He was a dentist that worked for Divine Dentistry in Los Angeles, California.

He looked like a doctor of some sort, I remember him and his buddies doing all sorts of crazy shit, but I never had laughed that hard before in forever. Those guys were fucking crazy, which made me wonder even more..what are they like sober? In my experiences of seeing the difference between somebody sober and fucked up was that they were two totally different people. Like a comparison between their angel and devil side.

I don't know what it was about this dentist guy, but something is telling me I'm going to see him again, for Lord knows what reason, and that he may change my life forever.

"Chrys! Get down here! You've got a patient waking up and he's throwing a big hissy fit." I heard Nick call.

I walked down the stairs and exited out of the foster home portion of Griselda's little business and to her other one as an Asylum or as she prefers to call it as "A Hospital for the Mental." Same difference.

I shut the door to be confronted by a pedestal, where the patients check-in or out, and then behind is two curved stairways to a certain patients room. The rooms underneath the patients room upstairs, were our own individual little office, to keep track of our assigned patient.

Now, I know it seems strange a fourteen year old girl, working in a hospital for the mental, but it kept me and my friends from getting a belt to the ass.

I took the stairs that curved to the left and went into the first door, my patient I was assigned. I already knew who he was, and how he got here, but when I was confronted with Griselda I had to act completely clueless of who he was, but I could never forget that crazy, sometimes idiotic, red haired, bearded: Alan Garner.

He was slowly waking up from unconsciousness, and I had to be there to calm him down, in case he threw another fit.

"Ugh, why did Nick knock you out..she could of handle it way better.." I sighed. As Alan started slowly opening his eyes.

"P-Phil...S-Stu...D-D-Doug?" Alan called, still groggy.

"No, Alan..it's Chrys." I corrected him calmly and softly, trying not to rush him or anything.

"W-Where..."

"Are you?" I finished for him. "Your in a Mental Hospital, Alan."

"What am I doing here?"

"Chrys! Have you taken care of patient Garner yet! I need you to help patient Geisel! He needs his meds!"

"Yes, Griselda." I called back sweetly and ever so innocently.

"Alan, I'll be right back, and I'll help you regain memory of last night. Right now you just hang tight, alright?"

"B-But I gotta go find-"

"No! Just stay put, I don't want Griselda to get suspicious, just trust me and all will go well.." I instructed and headed down the hall to Geisel.

"Hey, Alan..how you doing, bud?" I asked friendly.

"Fine, thanks..but I need to go and find Stu, Phil, and Doug." He exclaimed.

"I know, I just don't want any suspicion with Griselda, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay here Alan. We aren't allowed to let patients leave. Even though I know your not ill. Well, you may be mental, but you've already got your medication and such back at home in California. Right?"

He nodded.

"Alright, good. So, I need you to hang in there. I'm sure the guys will find you in no time." I claimed.

"Do you recall anything form last night, yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really..."

"Well, no worries. I'll fill you in. You and your buddies: Phil, Stu, and Doug came in to this club. Known as the _Red Cardinal Cabaret._ My friend, Jenny's brother knew you guys from way back. Eddie?" I informed, taking it little by little.

"Yeah, I remember Eddie."

I sighed. "Good well, he introduced you and your friends to me and Jenny. All of us hung out together, I played pool with Phil and played a game of Blackjack with you and Stu. With no real money involved."

He nodded.

"But then you guys left the club along with Jenny, I left and headed back to my foster home. Last I saw of any of you or your three friends, was when you arrived late at night and was checked into the Asylum."

"Who brought me here?"

"An ambulance and three cop cars. They told us you were dangerously retarded and needed to be checked out." I answered.

"That's offensive." He commented lowering his head in a pout.

"Yeah, cops can be pretty insensitive sometimes. Unless your a bitch with breasts the size of their head or an international criminal they don't bother going after."

He chuckled at that. His somewhat laugh was contagious to were I was laughing along with him.

"But there's nothing wrong with me is there?" He asked.

There were two ways to view that question. Did he mean what _has_ been wrong with him or just that night?

I concluded it was just last night. "Oh, no, there ain't nothing wrong. Although, I'd like to see what happened the rest of the night with you guys.." Since I was with them for only a portion of their night, and after two hours of leaving the club and returning back to the foster home. Alan comes in a ambulance surrounded by three cop cars.

"I don't know.." Alan sighed.

"Neither do I, but I promise, once I reunite you with your friends, I'll help you guys figure it out." I claimed.

"Really?"

"Of course..besides this is the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me." It was true, nothing this exciting, or this mystifying has ever happened to me before. It was thrilling.

Alan laughed. "Then just stick with us. Trust me, things get pretty interesting at some points."

"Hey. Alan, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Um, can you tell me a bit about your friend...uh..-" I reached into my back pocket for the wallet that belonged to his friend, the dentist. "-Dr. Stuart Price."

I handed him the wallet and he looked to see the license and business card, and laughed. "Oh, he's my third best friend!" He exclaimed.

I looked confused, he had more than one best friend? Okay...

I only remembered the fours names. When it came to faces the only two names I could match with a face was Alan's and Stu's, now that I had his wallet, and Alan was a patient.

"Well, is that all you know?" I wanted him to continue.

"No, he's also part of my WolfPack.." He added.

WolfPack? Oh, so the four friends had a gang name, how...original?

Alan, continued telling me how Stu can get easily frustrated in some situations, he's been through some romantic troubles, and how sensitive he can be sometimes.

"Especially when it comes to his job. We always kid him with it, and it's so funny seeing him pout and just scoff us off." Alan continued.

I laughed, I could picture that being his personality type. Overall though, Alan said he is a great pal, and what they all love to do best is party their asses off.

"Although, I wish we could at least remember one night of our partying." He concluded.

"Hm.." I got up and looked out his window near his bed. "You and your friends' cases are interesting. If they remembered what happened they would have been here right now, but they aren't meaning they don't remember anything. And usually when one regains sober it just takes up to about two hours to regain memory. It's been longer than that...so you four must not remember anything...weird..that's very uncommon. Well what I've experienced anyways..."

Alan laughed again. "For the WolfPack it's happened three times if you include this time."

"I'm pretty sure it happens all the time, after all some hangovers are worse depicting the person and how much they drink." I added, not really listening to Alan.

I wondered, maybe if I went back to the club, Jenny and Eddie would be there and they could help me out. I'll have to be sneaky to get by Griselda.

"Hey, Alan, I'm going to run a little errand. I need you to stay here and relax. I'm going to try and find your buddies. Okay?" I informed him, as I headed out the window.

"Okay..I hope you find them.." He responded.

"Thanks, I'll be right back, you be good now alright?"

"Alright."

With that I slipped through the window and went down the fire escape and headed toward the club.


	5. The Red Cardinal Cabaret

**Chapter 5: The Red Cardinal Cabaret:**

"What a name for a club." Phil commented.

"It's not much." Jenny agreed. "Eddie bought it, and didn't bother changing the name."

The three walked in the bar, and they were engulfed into almost complete darkness. With nothing but multi-colored neon lights flashing every which direction, and a few little white spot lights.

The bar was right beside them when the entered, and the rest was nothing but tables, chairs, and stages with poles going through some of them. Jenny started shaking her head left and right, and then she grabbed a seat at the bar. Phil and Stu, confused, followed her.

"Hey! Buster! Have you seen my brother anywhere?" Jenny asked, in a bit of a yell in order to be heard over the loud music blaring: _You Shook Me All Night Long _by AC-DC.

Buster was a middle-aged guy. Wearing a black t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Last I saw him he was looking for you!" Buster hollered back. "He headed toward the dressing room. Try there and if he ain't there then try his office."

"Thanks!" Jenny thanked and then dragged Phil and Stu to the dressing room. Once they got outside the dressing room door. Jenny let go of her grip on the two.

"I'm going in to see if Eddie's there. While I'm gone don't do anything retarded." With that she entered the dressing room. In the next five minutes she was back out.

"He's not in there, figures. Alright let's try his office" Jenny suggested. Phil and Stu followed her all the way on the other side of the club and was brought to a middle sized business office.

Jenny opened the door, and sneaked in, with Phil and Stu behind her. "Eddie! Eddie it's me Jenny!"

"Jenny! Where in the hell have you been?" Eddie asked outraged.

"Hey, that's no way to greet your sister!" She snapped. "I've been in my apartment. I just woke up, so don't go chewing my ass out just yet."

"Look you just get your ass in your costume and get out there! Damn Britney called in sick, and you need to take her place." Eddie demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Jenny asked.

"Fuck you."

"I'm your sister, not one of your dates, now what's the magic word?"

"Get your ass in a costume...please?"

"Thank you." With that Jenny left and headed back to the dressing room all the way across the club.

"Hey Eddie." Phil greeted.

"Oh hey guys. Eh, sorry you had to see that. Jenny, she, she's got boundaries, eh?"

"Yeah, look..we fucked up again, and we wanted you to help us find Alan, we lost him." Phil informed.

"Your kidding right? How could you loose someone like Alan?" Eddie asked.

Phil shrugged. "Evidently we got really fucked up."

"Well, last I saw him he was with you guys, and uh, that little monkey: Doug. Y'all were playing with the dancers and playing card and pool games with Chrys. Nothing to much or too bad. Then again, I was hardly here. I was preoccupied in here." Eddie explained.

"Chrys? Whose she?" Stu asked.

"Once of the dancers?" Phil suggested.

Eddie laughed. "No, man. Chrys is Jenny's friend from that girls' only foster home a few blocks up from here. She's like barely a teenager man."

"And Alan was still with us? Right?" Phil asked to be sure.

"Yes of course, but I do recall one of the dancers taking him backstage to the Bird's Nest." Eddie mentioned.

"W-What's the Bird's Nest?"

"You know? If a dancer likes to give private dances to certain patrons then that's where they do it. And they may even have a little fun, but not much to were they can get pregnant, or anything stupid like that." Eddie explained.

"Isn't it usually you, Stu that they take backstage?" Phil asked. Stu just gave him an annoyed glance.

"Just saying, it's happened twice before? Why not a third time?" Phil shrugged.

"Well thanks for your help, Eddie. And do you know the name of this foster home?" Phil asked.

"Oh yes, it's Griselda's Girls Foster Home and Asylum." Eddie answered.

"Asylum?" Phil and Stu both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, the bitch is crazy man. Jenny was a orphan there, she ran away and I took her in. As a sister, not a daughter or anything, cause then the babes won't come to ya to those who have a kid." Eddie explained.

"Thanks again, Eddie. It means a lot buddy." Phil said fixing to walk out the door with Stu close behind.

"Sure thing anytime guys." Eddie replied.

With that the two were out the door and back to the multi-colored room that was the main part of the club.

"Hey, Phil." Jenny came flipping backwards off the stage in her outfit. Phil almost froze still in awe.

Jenny wore a corset, with the middle section ripped and torn revealing her stomach, and even some parts of where her breast where.

Phil was at lost for words, he's seen strippers before and all their outrageous and deeply revealing clothing, but there was something about Jenny's that turned him on. She wasn't posing, dancing, or anything, not even trying to turn him on. Which made him wonder if she knew that she did turn him on.

"Y-Yeah?" Phil finally replied.

"Look, you may have to go and find Alan on your own. I'd love to help, but I gotta work. I'll catch up with you guys just as soon as I can." Jenny said

"Oh, no problem, we're just gonna find this Chrys person." Phil said trying to form words to speak.

"Come on Phil!" Stu said already heading for the nearest exit.

Until a teenage girl with her black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a gray and light blue striped slim jacket over a blue t-shirt got in his way.

"Oh excuse me sir, I didn't see you there. My name's Chrys. Are you Dr. Stuart Price?"


	6. Finding Chrys

**Chapter 6: Finding Chrys:**

"_Oh excuse me sir, I didn't see you there. My name's Chrys. Are you Dr. Stuart Price?" _

"H-How did you know my name?" Stu asked.

Chrys handed him his wallet. "Last night while you and your friends were exiting out of the club. This fell out of your pocket."

Stu took his wallet and looked through to see it hasn't been tampered with and nothing was stolen.

"Phil" Stu turned around to see Phil out of his sight. Stu looked all around for Phil.

"He followed Jenny..." Chrys told Stu.

"Okay..." Stu was getting a bit frustrated, Phil was getting distracted, and he seemed to be the only one whose head was in the game.

Which was so weird to him, it's usually him, he would get all caught up in the crazy shit he did the night before that it was Phil who would snap him out of it. Why all of a sudden did him and Phil switch places?

"Jenny can take care of him. She probably took him backstage." Chrys suggested.

"Do you know anything about Alan or what happened last night?" Stu asked.

Chrys smiled. "I don't know everything, but enough. I also know where Alan is. He's fine-"

_**SCREECH!**_

Went someone's breaks outside of the bar, whoever was driving had to be speeding and came to a last-minute stop. Soon the man who drove the car came barging in the club. In search of a certain someone from last night.

A short Asian man came in wearing a black leather jacket and two other Asian men came from behind his right and left side looking around the club.

"Alright, motherfuckers.." The Asian man called all the attention to him, as if he hadn't done so already.

"Oh no..." Stu heard Chrys whisper.

"Is that Mr. Chow?" Stu asked.

Chrys nodded. "I remember...He also came in with y'all and hung out with us, offered you guys drinks and such. When y'all left I hit him up for some money, he lost it all to me, but he was too fucked up like you guys to realize it..I guess he figured it out.."

"How much is some?" Stu asked.

Chrys bit her lower lip. "It was $500, but then it turned into $5,000..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Chow threatened to some of the dancers squealing in fright, as he pointed a gun toward them.

"Hey!" Eddie then came barging in from his office. "Chow? What the fuck man? Aren't you supposed to be in prison!"

"I'm supposed to be in a lot of things...bitches." Chow teased. "But right now, I'm looking for a certain bitch..Hit me up for five grand!"

"Stu!" Chow brought his attention to Stu as he saw him after scanning the room for any possible person to have scammed his five grand.

"Chow! Hey.." Stu tried to stay as cheery as Chow in order not to get him all aggressive again.

"What the fuck happened to you last night, man? You guys let me get fucked out of five grand!" Chow hit Stu in his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know Chow." Stu said.

"Where's Alan, and pretty boy Phil?" Chow asked.

Just at that moment Phil walked from one of the hallways that lead to the backstage rooms, and as he tried to get back in the game he ran up to the front with Stu and Chrys.

"Chow?" Phil asked.

"Phil! Stu! What the fuck? Chow! Get the hell out of my club! Before I call the cops on your ass again!" Eddie threatened.

"Shut up!" Chow snapped at Eddie.

"I'm not leaving until I find the bitch that hit me for five grand!" Chow reminded.

"Stu, Phil, do you remember?" Chow asked.

"Hell no! We're trying to find out what fuckin' happened here ourselves!" Phil exclaimed.

While Phil explained to Chow how they don't remember anything about last night, and how they don't know anything of what he's talking about.

As Phil did that, and Eddie tried calming everybody down. Stu looked toward Chrys, who just sorta stood there not sure what to do. She probably didn't mean to cause a scene, by the looks on her face, Stu could tell she was actually wanting to help them.

Music started playing back up again, Chow put his gun away as him and Phil began discussing things out. Chow would shout every now and then just to express his anger over loosing his five grand and how he wants to find that bitch.

"Stu! Whose this?" Phil asked bringing the attention back to Chrys.

"I-I'm Chrys. I hung out with you guys last night at this club." Chrys admitted. Stu's eyes soon got weary.

"Do you know anything?" Chow asked in a loud screech like sound.

Much like she did when Stu asked her the question, Chrys just smiled at him and said. "I know enough."

"Bitch! Cut to the chase! Do you know who stole my five grand?" Chow asked.

"Yeah.." Chrys said, her head lowering.

"Well! Who is it?" Chow asked.

Stu and Phil looked at Chrys. Stu wondered if she was going to admit it was herself who jacked him of his five grand. Phil was still lost, but knew it had something to do with her.

Chrys lifted her head her black hair slowly brushing off her face, she looked at Chow and his guards and to the exit door.

Chrys smirked. "Your looking at her..."

With that Chrys made a beeline to the door and left the club, but Chow and his men were close in pursuit. You could hear a "That bitch!" come from Chow as they exited out of the club and after the fourteen year old.

"Stu...who...what.." Phil was so frustrated and confused.

"If you hadn't taken a little flight to the Bird's Nest you wouldn't be so behind."

"She was the one we were supposed to go meet at the Foster Home." Stu informed. "She knows where Alan is and says he's fine."

"Did she say anything about where he's at?" Phil asked.

"Nope, but I think, if she knows where he's at, then he may be near where she lives. And that's the foster home. And knowing Alan, and knowing it's also an Asylum. I'm thinking he's in the Asylum." Stu suggested.

"Are you so sure Stu? I mean we really need straight answers."

"But it's all we got...and I think that's better than just waiting around for a straight answer.." Stu insisted.

"Alright, to the Asylum it is...let's go."


End file.
